Four Seasons of Love
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Jenny felt herself being swung back, and she sensed it wasn’t something good, so she clung onto Gibbs, bringing them both down in the pile of leaves. Jibbs, very AU. No spoilers.


**Spring**

"Mommy!" the toddler in pigtails called out.

"Sweetie, look for the eggs!" Jenny called back. She was sitting on the steps leading to the front porch, watching the twins run around.

"Egg!" the little boy called out, holding up a bright red egg. He turned to his sister and stuck out his tongue. The sudden devilish sparkle that went through her green eyes should have told the adults something, yet they just sat aside, watching their kids hunt for Easter eggs. Abby innocently put her basket down. One second she was standing all innocent-looking, and the next she tackled Tony to the ground.

"Abby!" Jethro called out, but it didn't help the situation. The two toddlers were wrestling each other for the first found egg, giggling all the way.

Jenny simply smiled and Jethro rolled his eyes when Abby came out of it, triumphantly holding the plastic egg. She gracefully wiped some grass off her pants and put the egg in her basket, continuing her search for eggs. Tony stood up grumpily. When Tony and Abby's eyes locked, she smiled sweetly at him, and his frown lessened.

Jenny leaned down and kissed Jethro's cheek. He was sitting on the step below her, between her legs.

When a few other eggs had been found, Tony walked to the adults. He seemed puzzled.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tony shook the plastic egg, hearing something shake around in it. Jenny took the egg from him and pulled it apart, the two pieces in her hand and a candy in one of the halves. His face transformed into a grin. He quickly took the candy and popped it into his mouth. He also took the two halves, putting them back together. He went through all of his eggs.

Abby had noticed that he was eating candy, and eyed him warily as he opened up an egg and took out candy. She put the red egg she took from her brother and put it on the grass, squatting down and hitting it open with her fist. The candy inside made her very happy.

Tony had eaten all the candy from the plastic eggs, and when he was holding the empty eggs in his basket, he formed an idea. One to get back at his sister.

When she was close enough, he took the biggest egg he had and threw it in her direction. It hit the back of her head. She spun around, surprised. She narrowed her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow, and so they silently declared war.

"Your kids are declaring war," Jethro commented. He turned round to see Jenny's face.

"Oh now they are my kids?" Her mouth quirked into a smile. He reached up with his hand, running it through her hair to finally come down and cup her jaw. She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips. A squeak interrupted them.

Abby was being hit with plastic eggs, one after the other. She, however, seemed unfazed after the initial round.

She went and collected all the eggs Tony had tried to hit her with. And only then did her intentions dawn on Tony. His eyes went wide and he ran to Jenny and Jethro, hiding behind them.

Abby stood in front of her father, starting to cluck like a chicken. Tony decided he wasn't a chicken, and when he stepped out from behind Jenny, he was catapulted by a mass of plastic eggs, that hit him everywhere. Tony didn't back down, though, and took all the eggs she had.

When they were done, Abby tackled Tony in a hug, and nearly squashed the air out of him.

"Abby, he needs to breathe," Jenny said affectionately.

Abby finally released her older brother by a minute. She smiled sweetly. Jenny took Abby on her lap, while Tony sat down in Jethro's knee, laughing when he started bobbing up and down.

"Love you, Jen," Jethro said.

"Love you too, Jethro." She went to kiss him, but Tony's hand stopped her.

"Me?"

"I love you too, Tony," she said and kissed his forehead.

"Me?" Abby asked, poking Jenny's shoulder.

"Love you too, Abby," she said, giving the girl a kiss on her cheek.

Then she finally kissed Jethro, making the toddlers giggle.

* * *

**Summer**

"Abby!" Jethro called, making the girl approach the two adults. She tried to smile her way out of sunscreen, but she didn't succeed.

Tony was already being lathered up in sunscreen by Jenny, standing obediently still.

Abby squirmed while Jethro tried to apply sunscreen on her.

"Hold still," he said.

"But daddy..." She fell silent when he sent a soft glare her way. It was nowhere near his full-blown Gibbs-glare, but it did the trick.

"Okay, all done," Jethro said, and Abby couldn't get away from him faster.

Tony ran after her, and they went to play in the shallow water.

Jenny moved from her position to sit in between Jethro's legs. She handed him the sunscreen and pulled her hair to the side.

"Do my back?" she asked, making him smile. He put some sunscreen in his hands and rubbed along her shoulders, moving lower and lower, until he went a little _too_ low.

"Jethro!" she said, in a warning. He seemed unfazed, and kept going. He came back up, but passed his fingertips along the swells of her breasts. She gasped.

She leaned back slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. She breathed softly into his ear, making him tighten his hold on her.

"Naughty boy," she whispered.

"You love it." He turned and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch up her face.

Before she could fully register what he did, he'd gotten up and ran towards the twins. He scooped both up in his arms. Jenny quickly caught on and dashed after him. He was already halfway in the water, one toddler on either side of him. Abby squealed loudly and splashed water all around, and Tony followed her. Jenny finally reached them and splashed water in Jethro's face. She took Tony off Jethro's arm. The boy, who was already floating with the help of his floaties, clung to his mother so he wouldn't go with the light current.

Jethro molded Jenny's body against his, making her smile. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

A squeal followed by a squeak interrupted them. Abby and Tony were floating on their backs, holding each other's hand. Tony had splashed water, drenching them even more with water. They had just started to drift away, when Jethro caught hold of Abby's bright orange floatie. He tugged on it, pulling the twins back closer.

Jenny picked up Abby and placed her on her shoulders. Jethro mimicked her and put Tony on his shoulders. The little girl stuck out her tongue at her dad. He tried to advance on her, forgetting for a brief moment that Tony was on his shoulder. Tony fell on his back, his legs linked around Jethro's neck, almost choking him. Abby and Jenny were reduced to giggling girls.

When Tony was back safely on his father's shoulders, he found that his feet were dangling in the water. He held onto Jethro, and lifted both legs, splashing his sister and mother with water. Abby did the same.

Abby and Tony were trying to communicate with each other without words. She motioned for him to grab her flinging hand. He did, and they pulled hard. They pulled to get closer to each other, resulting in their parents closer, too.

Both Jethro and Jenny laughed when they realized what the twins were trying to do. They stepped close until they were nose-to-nose. That seemed to satisfy the toddlers, yet they still held onto each other, just in case.

Jethro reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jenny's ear. His hand ran through her hair and down to rest on the small of her back.

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you too, Jethro," she said and kissed him. "And you," she said, kissing Abby's foot, "and you," she said, doing the same to Tony.

* * *

**Fall**

"Daddy!"

Jethro's eyes widened when he saw what Tony and Abby were about to do.

"Nonono!"

But it was too late. They were already covered in leaves. The leaves that had fallen from the numerous trees in the garden, the ones that took him forever to gather together in a neat pile and now the leaves that were spread everywhere after the twins jumped in them.

Behind him he heard snickering, then a laugh.

He turned around and glared at Jenny.

"You put them up to this!" he said, astonished.

"No, no I really didn't, although I wish I did!" she managed through laughs. Jethro stepped closer to her, and then flung her body over his shoulder. She went with a loud shriek.

"Jethro!"

"Jenny!" he retorted. He turned around and walked to where the twins were covered in leaves.

"You have a very nice ass," Jenny commented, making Jethro chuckle.

Tony noticed what Jethro wanted to do, and quickly got himself and Abby out of the now-spread pile of leaves. He hastily put them back together as best as he could.

Then Jenny felt herself being swung back, and she sensed it wasn't something good, so she clung onto her husband, bringing them both down in the pile of leaves.

Abby squealed in delight. Jenny let out a muffled 'hmmph'.

There were leaves everywhere. The flying leaves that the twins made was nothing compared to the explosion of leaves that Jethro caused.

Both adults lay on their backs, after Jethro had rolled off of Jenny. Abby grabbed Tony's hand and jumped in the pile along with their parents.

Abby and Tony squirmed around so they were lying between their parents.

"Ow, Abs, you just knee'd me in my stomach," Jethro said, as to which Abby turned to him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" She looked close to tears, but Jethro quickly avoided that.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay!" Jethro snuggled Abby close to him.

Both Abby and Tony had inherited their hair from their father, but their eyes were as green as Jenny's. Abby's hair had the occasional red strand, though Gibbs didn't think it a fair enough warning, as the little girl was a little rebel. He feared to think how she'd be in her teens.

Tony, like Jenny, was sometimes talkative and sometimes quiet. Usually right at the wrong moments. And though he was also rebellious like his sister, it was very clear he was the one who acted it out, while Abby was the planner.

The two were very close, with their occasional fights. Even though their fights were fierce, they were always with good intention.

While Jenny was gazing up at the sky, Gibbs whispered something into Abby's ear, who then whispered it into Tony's. Both got an evil twinkle in their eyes.

They got up off their parents. Jenny didn't even wonder what they were up to, simply scooted closer to Jethro. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Her eyes were closed when she felt a leaf fall on her head. She tried to shake it off.

The leaves just wouldn't stop. They became more and more and she finally opened her eyes to find the twins throwing leaves on her and Jethro, but mostly her.

She turned to Jethro, rendered speechless.

"You!" she accused, but still the leaves didn't stop.

"Me?" Jethro asked innocently, but his grin gave him away.

"You put them up to this!"

"No, no I really didn't, although I wish I did!" he said, throwing her own words back at her.

"You liar!" she said. She shrieked when he grabbed a handful of leaves and stuffed it down her jacket and sweater.

Tony and Abby were still throwing leaves on her, Tony having crunched a few into a ball and hitting her with them.

"Jethro! Help!" she begged. He took a moment for amusement, then covered her body with his. The twins went wild.

They jumped on his back, all the weight on Jenny. Jethro noticed her breathing become labored and pulled off, the twins on his back. Jenny and Jethro laid next to each other, the twins squirming close to their parents.

"Love you, Jen," Jethro said, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Hmm, love you, Abby. Love you, Tony."

Jethro fake-gasped when Jenny didn't return his sentiments and the twins laughed. They simultaneously stuck their tongues out to him. Just as he was about to chase them through the garden, Jenny clung onto his jacket, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too, Jethro."

* * *

**Winter**

"Tony!"

The boy sheepishly ran back to his parents. Well, more like waddled. He was bundled up in winter clothing, and looking quite a lot like the Michelin man.

"Abby, honey, hold still," Jenny said, trying to get the boots on the squirming girl's feet.

"'Mon Abby!" Tony said impatiently, but his sister glared at him, making him shut up.

"Okay, all done." Abby hopped up so fast, Jenny, who was squatted, lost her balance and tumbled backwards. She almost hit the floor if it weren't for the strong sturdy hands that grabbed her.

He helped her stand up and she turned to him.

"Thank you Jethro," she said sincerely.

"Anytime, Jen." He kissed her forehead. Abby and Tony were already standing in the hotel corridor.

"I think we better go," Jenny commented and they left the hotel room. Jethro made sure the door was properly closed, before they started their trek to the elevator.

It opened right when Jethro hit the button, as if it had been waiting for them.

Tony reached up and hit the button for the ground floor.

Soon enough, they were standing outside the hotel, snow all around them.

It was a real cold winter, they were all bunched up in winter clothing. Jenny was wearing a long, warm trench coat with a scarf around her neck, much to Jethro's dismay.

Jenny took her gloved hands out of her pockets revealing two beanies.

She handed Abby the purple one and Tony the black one. They pulled it over their heads without so much as a protest.

Tony held onto Jenny's hand while Abby held onto Gibbs. They walked the streets, hearing an occasional phrase in French. They finally made it to the Eiffel Tower, it's presence making the toddlers' eyes go wide. They craned their necks and looked upwards, much like a person would with a skyscraper.

All of a sudden the fireworks started with a big spectacle of colors.

The twins were looking upward, but as the crowd filled with people, they could see less and less. Abby tugged at Jethro's hand.

He looked down and noticed her skulking expression. He noticed that she could barely see the fireworks. So he hoisted her onto his hip. Jenny did the same with Tony, and the two were happy again. Jenny scooted closer to Jethro when someone pressed up against her.

Jethro saw Jenny shiver. He moved closer to her, rubbing her arm with his free hand.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her. She could barely hear him over all the chatter, but she saw what he said.

She nodded. "Just a little cold."

The fireworks were the longest they'd ever witnessed; a thirty minute spectacle.

Neither Jenny nor Jethro noticed that the two kids in their arms were no longer going 'oooh' and 'ahh', and only after the show ended, they noticed the two fast asleep.

"I guess the cold and exhaustion got to them," Jenny commented.

"They played in the snow all day," Jethro commented.

The crowd was slowly disappearing, and Jenny and Jethro started their walk back to the hotel. Along the way, Jethro wrapped his free hand around Jenny's waist, keeping her close.

"Jen, remember three years ago?" She smiled at the memory.

"How could I forget?" She paused to look at him. "The twins were conceived on the Eiffel Tower."

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, sliding his hand down her arm to finally rest on her back, as he guided them into the hotel.

They had gotten Abby and Tony out of their winter-clothing, in their pajamas and into bed. They kissed their children goodnight.

Jenny stood in her nightgown in front of the glass doors that lead to the balcony that overlooked the beautiful skyline of Paris. Jethro stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Jethro."

"Love you too, Jen."

"Luv you daddy an' mommy!" Tony said, making the couple whirl to the bed, where the twins lay sound asleep.

"Luv you more daddy an' mommy!" Even in their sleep, the one tried to outdo the other.

"I love you Tony and Abby," Jenny said, and Jethro repeated it.

"Luv you Tony," Abby said softly, and it put a smile on both her parents' faces.

"Luv you too Abby."


End file.
